The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current approaches for collecting electronic data from target systems have many shortcomings. For example, some collection systems need to be manually installed on the target systems. This may raise concerns about the integrity and security of the collected data. Also, installing some collection systems may be performed only by system administrators who have specialized knowledge, and such administrators may be unavailable in some situations. This may raise concerns about the efficiency of the data collection process.
Some electronic discovery (eDiscovery) systems collect all data residing on target computer resources even if certain data residing on the resources is neither requested nor desired. Relying on such systems may impede achieving proportionality between the cost of the eDiscovery and the amount of damages sought by the claimants.
Some eDiscovery systems are configured to store collected data only in non-cloud-based storage systems that usually have limited accessibility and capacity. Such systems also offer limited portability.